Cheer Fight 2: Brother's Blackmail
by ChrisPalmer
Summary: On a Saturday morning, when Kim Possible was taking a shower, her brother's Jim & Tim sneak in to the bathroom to watch her shower. When she finds out she's being watched they tell her that they saw the video from the glory hole night and they can help her get rid of the video for good. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 1 of a 6 chapter - adult fan fic story involving Kim Possible and her brother's Jim & Tim.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

BROTHER BLACKMAIL

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 1 – The Shower**

On a Saturday morning, the weekend after her summer cheer camp had ended, Kim Possible got up from a restless night of sleep and headed to the shower. It had only been a little over a week since Kim Possible was played – big time - by her arch enemy Shego and her classmate Bonnie. She thought she was trying to help her brothers who were kidnapped. The thought she had to oil wrestle Bonnie and loose to set them free but it was all a shame. She lost more than the oil wrestling fight the night, she also lost her dignity. Bonnie handcuffed her hands behind her back, tied her to a big vibrator and forced her to suck off 15 cocks at a glory hole and swallow every load. To top it off Bonnie fucked her in the pussy and in the ass with a big thick dildo and made her eat her pussy too. All because she lost a stupid bet.

The whole week at cheer camp, Kim felt dirty. Some of the girls who were there the night of the oil wrestling fight were also at cheer camp all week too. Nobody said anything to her. Kim didn't find out until later but someone told her that the night of the oil fight Tara laughed and pointed at Kim on the TV screen as Tara saw cum dripping from Kim's mouth on TV. Still, nobody said a word at cheer camp. Not even Bonnie. It was like it never happened. Life went on as usual. But even after cheer camp was finally over, Kim still felt dirty. No matter how many showers she took, she still felt like a dirty slut.

On this particular Saturday morning her mom and dad both had to work early. Usually one of them had the weekend off, but not today. So Kim had to "baby sit" her brothers. Younger brothers that she knew were generally old enough to take care of themselves. She headed to the shower, assuming her brothers were playing video games, eating breakfast or, if she was lucky, still sleeping.

She closed the door to the bathroom behind her and then turned on the shower. Kim liked her showers very hot. Steam started to rise above the curtain. She took a big breathe of the hot steam and then got undressed. She played on her cell phone for just a few minutes picking a cool song to listen to as she took a shower. She smiled as she bobbed her head to the jam, trying hard to forget about all her bad recent memories. Yep, that's the jam. Cool song, picked! She put her cell phone on the back of the toilet on top of her towel and then hopped into the shower.

Kim's mind was so occupied on the song and the hot shower she didn't hear the bathroom door slowly open. Of course it didn't help matters any that the music was kind of loud anyway.

Kim's brothers, Jim and Tim, crept in the bathroom, stood by the sink and watched Kim shower through the silhouette of the curtain. The two horny boys watched as Kim leaned her head back and wet her hair. They looked in awe as she rubbed her boobs with soap and then let the water run all over her body.

Kim faced the shower spray and let the wetness cover her face. She let the water pour into her mouth and then she spit it out. Thinking she was alone, she talked to herself and said, "God, it's been a week and I still can't get the taste of cum out of my mouth."

Tim couldn't help but answer her, "Did you dry gargling with…"

Before Tim could finish his sentence, Kim screamed! She pealed the shower curtain back and poked her head out.

"WHAT THE HELL?"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 1 of a 6 chapter - adult fan fic story involving Kim Possible and her brother's Jim & Tim.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

BROTHER BLACKMAIL

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 2 – The Deal**

Kim yelled, "How long have you two been in here? What am I saying? It doesn't matter…GET OUT you tweebs!"

Jim smiled an evil grin and turned off her loud music. "We saw the video."

"What video?" Kim asked.

Both Jim & Tim gave her a stair and raised one eyebrow.

"What? How? Ahh…Shego. I am going to kill her." Kim was furious as she slipped her head back into the shower to rinse off.

Jim told his sister, "Now that we saw the video and we know everything, we want some too."

"Some…what?"

Kim turned off the water and pulled the curtain back just enough to pop her head out again. She saw that Jim was holding her towel in his hands, too far for her to reach. Both brothers had a "look" in the eyes. For just a second, Kim looked down between their legs and saw that both of them had thick hard bulges in their underwear. The turn "pitching a tent" was an understatement! Her eyes widened. "Sex? With you two? No, that's sick. I won't do it. Now give me my towel and get the hell out. "

Tim told her, "Sis, here's the deal. We not only saw it but we have a copy."

"WHAT? A copy? How?"

Jim sassed, "When it comes to computers and the Internet, we're geniuses."

Tim continued, "We're also smart enough to know of a way to destroy all the copies of it too."

"There are more copies?"

"Duh, I'm sure Dr. Drakken is beating off to a copy right now. "

Kim cringed, "Yuk, the thought of that gives me the creeps, but you're probably right."

Jim was growing inpatient, "Anyway, we can attach a virus to our copy of the video and upload it to the Internet so the next time it's played anywhere, it will automatically delete itself. You see, every video has a code. We can attach a virus to the code. Whenever someone plays in on the net it will delete the video as soon as the play button is pressed. Boom…gone forever."

Kim wondered, "You said on the Internet? What if someone makes a copy and mails it?"

Tim laughed, "Snail mail? What is this the dark ages?"

Jim told her the truth, "Honestly, we can't do anything about any DVD copies or copies on a flash drive but we can make sure it never hits the Internet."

"Okay, sounds great, don't just stand there, get to work on it." She reached out for her towel again.

Jim pulled the towel closer to him making it harder for her to get to. He told her, "Oh we can to it and we will…for a price."

Kim almost fell forward and fell out the shower reaching for her towel. Her brothers would have seen her naked if she hadn't pulled herself back quick. She hid behind the curtain and asked, "Price? What do you want?"

Jim told her, "We both want a blow job, right now."

"No…that's sick. You're my brothers!"

Tim tried to lay down some logic to the situation. "We're not asking you to have intercourse with us. That would be sick." He tried to make a joke out if it, "Jim, can you imagine Kim pregnant by one of us?"

"Yea, would I be the kids father or uncle…or both? Weird!"

Tim told her, "No Kim, we're not asking for sex, just a blowjob."

Kim yelled, "That IS sex. Oral sex you dumb asses!"

Jim told her, "True, but you can't get pregnant from sucking us off. One is the reproductive system and the other is the digestive system."

Tim couldn't help but make a jab, "Duh, I thought a straight A student like you would know that Kim."

Inside the shower, Kim held her head not knowing what to do. She shook her head in a slight panic, "No, this can't be happening."

Jim continued to try and talk her into it, "Kim, think of it this way. We could have been on the other side of that wall last week. Maybe you already sucked our dicks so good that we want another bit at the apple."

"Oh, my God! We're you?"

Jim looked at his brother, he could tell she was slowly starting to change her mind.  
"Maybe."

"Oh, NO. That's…"

Tim tried to calm her down, "Ok, we weren't really there but we could have been and you would have never known. You sucked dicks through a hole in the wall and you had no idea who was on the other side. If we were there you wouldn't have known."

"What's your point?"

Tim told her, "Our point is, suck our dicks now and treat it the same way. Pretend you're sucking our cocks through the hole and you don't really know who it is."

Jim requested, "Wait, I wanted her to look up at me and…"

Kim pretended not to hear what he Jim just said. She took a deep breath and contemplated what do to. She knew her brothers were very smart and could help her destroy that video. She sighed and said "Okay, I'll do this, but you two have to promise to destroy that video!" After she ACTUALLY said that, she didn't believe the words that came out of her mouth when she said them.

There was a slight pause before she got her answer.

Jim nudged Tim in the arm, "Yes, Kim. You do this for us and we'll not only help you destroy the video but we'll also help you get revenge on Shego and Bonnie."

Kim pulled back the shower curtain all the way. The over head light made her dripping wet body shine right in front of their brothers eyes. "You boys had me at - revenge."

Jim and Tim both stood there – stunned to see their sister naked and dripping wet.

Kim asked in a slow and seductive manner, "So, how do you want to do this?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 3 of a 6 chapter - adult fan fic story involving Kim Possible and her brother's Jim & Tim.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

BROTHER BLACKMAIL

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 3 – The Rules**

Kim slowly walked out for the shower toward her brothers. Stunned by what they were seeing, Jim put his arm out and offered her the towel she had been begging for. She smiled, "I don't think I'll need that now."

She laughed a little as both of her brothers were almost in shock. Their mouths were slightly open and they seem surprised that there plan actually worked.

"Well boys, pull your underwear down. Let's see what I have to work with."

They both shook their heads to get themselves out of there trance. Then they both pulled their underwear down to revel there very hard dicks. Both of their cocks popped out like a tight spring. The boys were actually very big for their age. About 7 inches, however, Jim was slightly larger than Tim.

Out of the blue, Kim's face changed from seductive to angry. Kim grabbed both of their hard cocks and **SQUEEZED**! Tim & Jim squealed in pain. She commanded, "I'm about to do something to you that I thought I would never do…ever! The thought of sucking my brothers dicks was never on my bucket list, know what I mean?" She paused to lean closer to their faces, "If you boys double cross me. So help me God, I will cut off your dicks while you sleep! Got me?"

Both of them yelled through the pain, "Yes!"

Kim let their dicks go and she slowly started to stroke them both at the same time, confessing, "I know you boys are very smart. I know you can get rid of that video for me. Together we can plot a revenge on Shego and Bonnie more humiliating then they ever put me through. What I'm about to do for you is payment, Okay?"

Both of them nodded their heads at the same time.

"Good, I'm glad were on the same page. Now this is how this is going to work. Here are the rules. Number one. No smart ass comments while I'm doing this or I scrape my teen along the shaft of your cock, Got it?"

She squeezed there cocks again, "Tell me 'YES' so I know you understand."

Again, they both nodded and said, "Yes" at the same time.

"Good, second, this is a onetime deal. No, 'extra' punishments on Shego and Bonnie with the hopes that I'll suck your dicks again as a reward. I give you the best damn blow job you will ever get in your lives – **EVER** \- and then you help me destroy that video and get revenge. End of story."

Another nod and a "yes" from her brothers.

"Finally, after today - we never speak of this again. It never happened. You don't talk about it to your friends. WE don't talk about it, at all, even in private, EVER. Got it?"

Tim & Jim say at the same time…"Got it."

Kim grabbed their hard dicks one more time and squeezed even harder this time…"I Mean It. _**EVER!**_ "

"Okay, we get it."

Kim closed her eyes and breathed a long sigh.

"Good. Now that we got all that out of the way, how do you want ' _The most memorable blow job you will ever get in your life_ ' to start?"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 3 of a 6 chapter - adult fan fic story involving Kim Possible and her brother's Jim & Tim.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

BROTHER'S BLACKMAIL

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 4 – The Best Blowjob Ever – part 1**

Kim Possible stood in front of her brothers holding their hard cocks in her hands. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she tried to justify it but "thinking" if they were behind the wall at the glory hole, she would have sucked them off and she would have never known it was them. Of course the reality is she **WAS** standing in right in front of them and was about to suck the dicks of her own brothers. She knew what she was doing. She just chose not to think about it.

Jim told his sister, "My request is for you to be as shiny as you were in that video?"

Kim responded, "Well, I had over 3 gallons of oil dumped on me before I oil wrestled Bonnie. I won't be able to use that much but I think I know where you're going with this. "

Kim leaned over the boys and reached for the baby oil behind them on the counter by the sink. "One shiny, slippery, greased up Kim, coming right up."

She then turned the shower back on, looked back at her brothers, who were still in a small state of shock and told them, "Be right back," then hoped back in shower. The boys could see the silhouette of Kim behind the shower curtain pouring oil all over her body.

Tim said to his brother, "I can't believe our sister is going to give use our first blowjob."

Kim, quickly tossed back the curtain and sprayed the boys with the shower head, "I said no smart ass comments and I mean it!" She pushed back the curtain and continued to soak her body with oil. The boys were now wet thanks to Kim's hose down so they took off their wet clothes and waited. Watching the peep show of Kim pouring oil all over her body and rinsing the oil with shower water made their dicks very hard.

After a few minutes the boys heard the water turn off Kim pulled back the curtain. The look on Jim & Tim's face were of total disbelief. In front of them stood there smoking hot sister who was naked and all wet. Not just wet, but shiny and glistening with oil. Her hair dripped from all the water and her face shined in the light. She **LOOKED** like she just oil wrestled Bonnie again.

They knew her pussy was shaved before, but now, with shinny oil all over it, that area had a bright glow in the light.

Jim had to say how he felt, "Wow, you look amazing!"

Kim smiled, "Thank you. But please don't make this anymore weird then it already is."

She stepped out of the tub and the boys noticed that the oil was literally dripping off of her boobs. Or was it water from the shower? Either way, it was sexy.

"Okay, Jim, I want you to my right. Tim, on my left."

They obeyed and moved into position. So did Kim. She got down on her knees. The shower rug made her knees feel nice and comfortable. She took a deep breath, looked up at Tim and put his very hard cock in her mouth. In her mind, she though, " _There's no turning back now_."

Kim swiped her hands across her oily boobs and all over her body. This made her hands very oily and slippery. She then wrapped one slick hand around Tim's cock and stroked it as she sucked on it. The oil made her hands slide easily along the shat of Tim's cock as her mouth make it even more wet. She also used her other oily hand to stroke Jim as she sucked and stroked Tim.

Then she took Tim's cock out of her mouth and turned her head to suck on Jim's cock at the same time still stroking her other brothers cock.

Jim and Tim looked down at Kim as she was sucking there cocks. This was an amazing fantasy that was coming true right in front of their eyes!

Kim stopped for a moment. She had to ask, "Okay, all kidding aside. Is this really your first blowjob, ever?"

Both of them said with almost a slight whimper, "Yes."

She smiled a mischievous grin as she used her index finger and thumb to make a ring around there penis. Her fingers were like a cock ring, going up and down in there dicks. She stroked on both of their cocks at the same time and said, "Then I'm going to set the bar so high no girl will ever compare. It will be kind like…torture. You will both have to live with the fact that you got your first blowjob from your own sister, it was the best damn blowjob you ever had in your life and you can never speak of it too anyone." Kim continued to stroke on both cocks but she switched from fingers to her hold hand. The feeling was tighter but yet it still slid nice and easy through her hands. She then smiled up at them, wallowing in the moment. " _Pure - torture_."

As those words soaked in their brains Kim deep throated Jim's cock all the way to his balls. She used both of her slick hands, at the same time, to stroke and suck.

Jim looked down at her wet shiny face with his cock in her mouth and let out big deep breath. She continued to stroke and suck while looking up into his eyes. His dick throbbed and pulsed in her mouth. If she kept this up he would cum fast. But that's not what she wanted. So she…stopped. "Oh no, you're not going to cum yet. We're just getting started."

She then turned to Tim and did the same. All the way down her in her throat. Stroking with both of her wet, oily hands. He looked down at her wet glistening face with his cock in her mouth and said to her, "This – is – **amazing**. _Oh - yea_. I think I'm going to…"

Again, just like with Jim, she stopped before he could cum. "Nope…not you either."

Jim & Tim were very disappointed.

"Why the frustrated look, guys? You didn't want to cum THAT fast did you?"

Jim tried to mumble out some words, "Well, I was so close and…"

"Relax. This will be the best blow job ever, remember? You want it to last."

She then leaned back, propped herself up ageist a wall and then put her index finger in her wet bald pussy. Jim & Tim watched as Kim put on a teasing sex show right in front of their eyes. She moaned as she inserted her finger in and out of her wet cunt. She looked over at them and asked, "Do you like to watch me play with myself?"

Both Jim & Tim stood there stroking there cocks as they watched her, mesmerized by what they were seeing.

Kim then pulled her wet finger out of her vagina and licked it. "Oh, I wish Bonnie was here. I want to lick her pussy again." Then she slid her hands all over her slick oiled body. The boys could not believe what they were seeing or hearing. She _WANTS_ to lick Bonnies pussy?

Kim bent over in front of them, sliding her hands across her wet greased up ass. She used each hand to pull apart her ass cheeks. The boys saw their sisters drooling wet pussy from behind. It was not just shiny from all the oil but it was also moist from her own juices. She asked, "You want to fuck me, don't you?"

Tim didn't know what to say, "I thought…

Kim then turned around in from of them, lied down on her back and then spread her legs wide right in front of them. This time she stuck two fingers in her sopping wet cunt and told them, "Well, you can't. Blow jobs only, remember?"

She continued to finger herself right in front of them letting out a few squeals of pleasure before she stopped herself because she knew if she made herself cum now she might not want to finish them off.

Kim got back up on her knees and slid her oily hands all over her greased up body. From the top of her neck to the bottom of her mid-drift and then back up to her boobs, squeezing her tits together as best as she could, considering they were very oily and slippery. She also lightly pinched her nipples too. Kim then looked at her brothers, who seemed almost hypnotized by her sexuality. She laughed a little as she said, "Okay, enough teasing. It's time to drain these balls."

Kim went for Tim's cock first. She went down on his cock and held his balls in her hands. When she came up for air she said, "Wow, your balls are tight. They must be filled with cum."

Tim ran his fingers through Kim's wet air, as she deep throated his cock all the way to his balls. She went up and down, as deep as she could, two or three times, over and over again. She paused, for just a moment, to look up at him and lick the back of his dick. She said, "Are you ready to cum for me? I want you're cum in my mouth."

To tease him even more, Kim used her other hand to grab Jim's hand. She put Jim's hand on the back in **HER** head, indicating for him to push her head on Tim's cock. Jim couldn't believe what was happening, but obeyed. Jim pressed on the back on Kim's head making her go even deeper. It was as if she WANTED to reenact the night of the glory hole. She WANTED to be forced to suck cock and swallow cum.

Kim could tell Tim was about to cum any minute. His cock was throbbing hard in her mouth and she could taste a little bit of pre-cum. She stopped for just a moment and whispered in Jim's ear, "You saw the video. You know what to do when he cums. Be Bonnie!" Jim's eye's winded. He couldn't believe want was about to happen. His sister wants him to hold her head on his brother's cock as he comes down her throat?

He asked, "Are you sure?"

"This is the one and only time this will ever happen, remember? Make it count. Do what Bonnie did."

To Kim's surprise, Jim jumped into the role. She grabbed Kim's arms and pulled them behind her back. She could easily get away but she played along because she wanted to. It was like her hands were handcuffed behind her back again. Jim then grabbed Kim by the hair and commanded her, "Finish sucking that cock and swallow all of it."

Kim obeyed. She went down in Tim's cock again deep throating the entire thing to the balls. Jim's hands were brawny behind her head. He pulled on her wet hair to pull her back and then pushed on her head to make her suck it more. It was like Bonnie all over again, but stronger. She secretly loved this feeling. Being forced to suck a cock.

Without warning, Tim came!

It was an incredible orgasm for him. His first blowjob was an explosion like no other. He had masturbated before but the orgasm was never like this.

Kim felt the flood gates open and semen gushed down her throat.

Jim did was he was told. He pretended he was Bonnie and **HELD** Kim's head on his brothers cock. She tried to pull back but he was too strong. She squinted her eyes and mumbled a little as Tim cum kept squirting down her throat.

"Swallow it all you cock sucking slut!" Jim ordered his sister.

Kim did what she was told. She let her brother's cum fill her stomach. When Tim was finally done, Jim let go of his sisters head. Kim took her brothers cock out of her mouth and a few drops of white cum dripped on to her lips. She backed away from Tim, looked up at her brother and said, "I bet you never expected me to be _FORCED_ to swallow your cum by your own brother, did you?"

Only 2 words came out of Tim's mouth. They were, " **Holy shit!** "

With that small drop of cum still sliding off of her mouth, Kim took her fingers and wiped it away then licked her fingers and lips and smiled.

Then she looked at Jim and said, "You're next."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 5 of a 6 chapter - adult fan fic story involving Kim Possible and her brother's Jim & Tim.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

BROTHER'S BLACKMAIL

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 5 – The Best Blowjob Ever – part 2**

Kim looked up at Jim. Before she put his dick in her mouth she noticed the pre-cum was dripping from his cock already. She knew this wouldn't take him long.

Kim tapped Tim on the leg and told him to come closer. She whispered to him, "Now it's your turn to be like Bonnie."

As Kim started sucking on Jim's cock, Tim answered her request. He tried to make the blow job experience for his brother even better than the one Kim just gave him and possibly a good experience for Kim too. He looked around and found one of his dads belts hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He took it down and then wrapped it around Kim's body. Tim forced Kim to put her arms at her side and strapped her arms INSIDE the belt. Her arms were now strapped in.

Kim played along and wiggled a little bit as her brother fastened the belt tight. Her body might have been all oily and slippery but Tim gave the belt have a very strong tug and it's grip was strong. There was no way she could escape. She was now completely unable to move her arms. It wasn't handcuffs, but it was the next best thing.

Tim remembered what he saw Bonnie do in the video so he got out the baby oil and dripped oil on his brothers cock as Kim sucked on it. This was turning into a sloppy, wet, oily blowjob.

Tim took a handful of Kim's wet hair, pulled back and said to her, "Is this want you wanted? To be tied up and forced to suck cock?"

Tim pushed his sisters head ALL the way down on his brothers cock, and held it there. She tried to wiggle away, but couldn't. She moaned. Tim pulled her back and his brothers cock slipped out of Kim's mouth, dripping spit and oil as it came out of her lips. She gasped for air. Tim told her, "You secretly love this don't you?"

Kim didn't say a word. Tim pushed her back on to Jim's cock and she continued to deep throat it up and down as much as she could.

Kim struggled in the tight restraint but with a hard cock in her mouth, Tim's hand behind her head forcing her to suck the cock, she wasn't going anywhere.

She tried hard not to admit that she was being turned by the forcefulness but she could feel her juices ozzing out of her moist hole. Her clit was thumping as she continued to suck cock. Every time she mumbled with a dick in her mouth, wiggled her arms in the tight belt or tried to pull her head back it only made her even more horny. What did Bonnie do to her?

Jim couldn't take it anymore. He told his brother, "Dude, she is so damn good at this. I'm going to cum. Push her in!"

Tim grabbed Kim's hair and pushed forward but also pulled head back, forcing her to LOOK up at her brother as he came. "Look at him when he comes. This is what he wanted. Look into his eyes as he cums in your mouth!"

Those last words were all it took. Jim finally came.

Jim blasted his load into her mouth. She squinted as this was an orgasm just like Brick at the glory hole, a real gusher! Only this was slightly different. She could tell Jim's cum was thicker. It was so thick and hard to swallow that she couldn't swallow it all fast enough. Cum ozzed out the sides of her mouth and down her lips and on to her boobs. Some of the cum slide off her slick tits but some of it stayed on because it was so thick. When Jim's cock came out of her mouth, it kept coming. He squirted a few last shots of dense man juice on her lips and cheeks as she coughed up a little bit of cum. When she finally managed to catch her breath she said, "Wow…your cum is like Elemers glue!"

Kim got up off of her knees with her hands still strapped to her sides, unable to move them, and told her brothers, "Well, was it everything I said it was?"

To the boys, these blowjobs were exactly that. The best blowjob ever. No girl in their life would ever compare to this.

Tim answered Kim's question for the both of them, "Yes, it was everything and then some."

Both of them looked at their sister all tied up, oiled up and let their eyes soak in her sexyness. They also saw how saturated Kim was too. She might have been all wet from oil and a shower but her juices were seeping down her legs. Jim and Tim looked at each other. They didn't have to say a word. They both thought the same thing, _Did sucking our dicks turn her on_?

With cum dripping from her lips and face, Kim smiled and said. "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed that, now untie me."

Jim chucked a little, "Sorry, I can't take you seriously when you have cum dripping from your mouth like that."

She leaned over to him and said, "Oh really? My arms might be restrained but I can easily bend over and give you a cum drenched kiss on the lips! So, don't spoil this moment. Untie me, **NOW**!"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 6 of a 6 chapter - adult fan fic story involving Kim Possible and her brother's Jim & Tim.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. **

* * *

BROTHER BLACKMAIL

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 6 – Kim's turn**

Tim unfastened the belt around Kim's waste and let her hands free. She saw how the boys were still in 'awe'. She said, "Hey, both of you look at me! I have one last thing for your eyes to see and have wet dreams about." They both looked at Kim as she took her fingers and whipped the thick cum off of her chin, lips, cheek and off of her boobs. She then raised her fingers up high in the air and let the thick cum drip into her mouth, like honey dripping from a spoon. Finally, she licked it off of her fingers clean.

"There, all cleaned up. I learned that from Bonnie the night of…"

"Yea, we know we saw the…"

Kim sassed back, "Well, okay then, you boys what a big cum flavored kiss now?"

Tim and Jim both cringed.

"Relax you two, I was only kidding."

Kim looked at their dicks starting to get hard…again. She laughed a little as she told them, "Now you boys can go to your rooms and beat off another 4 of 5 times thinking about what just happened because it will **NEVER** happen again. Meanwhile, I'm going to get in the shower, again, and wash oil and cum off my body. I might even crank one out myself. We'll talk about the revenge tomorrow."

Kim stood there with her arms crossed. The pose sort of squeezed her shiny boobs together. Jim & Tim were again hypnotized by her sexyness. She snapped them out of it, "Well, show's over. You've had your fun. Leave!"

Jim and Tim finally left the room and Kim turned the shower on, again!

When Kim got in the shower, before she soaped up, she rubbed her hands all over her oil slick body. She was extremely wet and horny. Of course this was nothing like the sexual torture of sitting on a vibrator for over an hour when Bonnie made her suck cocks through a glory hole but still, she needed to cum. She knew she wasn't turned because she sucked off her brothers dicks but she was wet because they FORCED her to suck there cocks. Yes, she played along with the fantasy and gave them a good show but her arms were tied to her side. Tim did grab her hair and held it on Jim's cock as he came in her mouth. Just like Bonnie did at the glory hole over a week ago when Brick cam in her mouth.

She got down in the tub and let the shower water spray her down. Then she started masturbating.

As she put 2 fingers in and out of her soft wet hole she starting thinking about licking Bonnies pussy. Fantasizing that, someday, Bonnie would lick her pussy too. The water beaded up on her oily slick skin as she changed from fingering her pussy to rubbing her clit.

She rubbed her clit at the thought of being handcuffed or restrained and being forced to suck cock. A strangers cock, through the glory hole. Fantasizing of someone grabbing her head and forcing her to swallow all the cum. Dreaming that she is trying as hard as she can to pull away but she can't because someone is holding her head on that cock. Cum is being forced down her throat and into her stomach.

The water in the tub splashed around as she moved her fingers faster and faster on her burning clit.

As she reached climax, she let out a loud moan.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, her brothers heard the loud scream from the bathroom upstairs. Tim asked her brother, "Do you think she's masturbating and thinking about us?"

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Kim took her free hand and slid it all over her oiled up body. Then she took her wet fingers, fresh from her orgasumed pussy, and licked them. Finally, using both hands, she rubbed her hands all over her entire slippery body.

It wasn't the best orgasm she gave herself but it was a very good one.

She carefully stood up. Being covered in oil and having the shower cover her in water made it hard to stand. Once she got her footing she took a deep breath, releasing more tension from her completed orgasm.

She stood there for a moment letting the water hit her, thinking.

This time she was thinking about the deal. She hoped that her brothers will keep up their end of the bargain. She hoped that she can get revenge on Shego and Bonnie for what they put her through. And she hoped that she will stop getting these wild and crazy sexually feelings.

She leaned forward to let the shower water run over her head, breathing heavy, trying to rinse away the emotional scare of what she just did with her brothers.

Finally, she grabbed the soap and tried again to wash away the dirty slutty feelings.

The end (of part 2)

** Coming soon - Kim's Revenge: Cheer Fight pt 3. **


End file.
